1. Field of the Invention
The present invention further relates generally to a system and process in which television supplemental data is embedded in a televised broadcast and, on cue, the viewer can store the supplemental data. Such supplemental data can include schedule information, such as time, channel, program name and program type. The stored data is used to program a VCR automatically for recording a supplemental televised program as defined by the schedule information.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The above-referenced related patent describes a system and process which allows user selection of broadcast programs from schedule information for presentation to a television set and/or recording by a VCR. The prior art discussed in that patent and of record in its application shows a variety of systems and processes for increasing the functionality of a television set and/or a VCR.
While a number of such systems and processes are known in this art, none of these systems and processes deal with a way to provide supplemental information about material being broadcast to a viewer. An example of such supplemental information that would be of substantial interest to certain viewers is further information on a product that is advertised during a regular broadcast. Such commercial time is very expensive, particularly during prime time or televised sporting events with very large audiences, so that commercials have a typical length of from 30 seconds to one minute. For many advertised products, viewers need more information than can be provided during the commercials on, for example, features, prices and local availability before they make a decision to purchase the product. The ability to provide such supplemental information selectively to viewers who desire it would be of substantial value to advertisers and other suppliers of televised information.